finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Breath (ability)
.]] Breath is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It namely deals various effects, such as elemental damage or statuses, to one or all party members (usually being all party members). Appearances Final Fantasy III Breath inflicts Paralyze to one character. Final Fantasy VI Breath is an enemy ability, found only in the Advance version and used by Hexadragon, which inflicts Petrify. Final Fantasy VIII Breath is an enemy ability used by few enemies, which deals non-elemental damage to the party. When used by Grendel, it inflicts Lightning-elemental damage as well. When used by Ruby Dragon, it deals physical damage and will never be used if one or more party members are KO'ed. When used by Hexadragon, it only targets one party member. Final Fantasy X Breath is the name for two different attacks. One is used by Adamantoise and inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to the party; the other is used by Demonolith and inflicts Petrify on all party members who are not using Stoneproof armor. Final Fantasy X-2 Breath is the specialty attack of the Drake species. When used by Bolt Drake, it inflicts Lightning elemental damage to the party. When used by Spine Drake, it inflicts Ice elemental damage to the party. When used by Lesser Drake and Greater Drake, it inflicts Fire elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy XI Breath is a special attack used by a number of creatures, mostly Wyrms. It can have an elemental alignment, cause status effects, and it's considered "breath damage", separate from physical and magical damage. It can be reduced either through "Damage -X%" or "Breath Damage -X%" gear as well as potentially reduced with corresponding elemental resistance gear or status effects. Final Fantasy XII Breath is an enemy ability that inflicts non-elemental damage as well as Sap (30% chance). It can be used by Bellwyvern, Shield Wyrm, Ring Wyrm, Wyvern Lord, Tiamat, and Aeros. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Breath is a skillset used by Drakes. Final Fantasy Legend II Breath is a status inflicting ability that has 20 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Para to a single enemy. This ability can be used by Kelpie, Nitemare, Silver, and Sleipnir. Final Fantasy Legend III Breath is a physical attack that damages one enemy and can inflict Paralyze. It can be used by Mad Boar, Pirate, Werepig, and Viking. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Breath is the enemy ability that is used by the Nidhogg during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFVI Breath.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVIII Breath 2.png|Breath used by Hexadragon in ''Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Breath 3.png|Breath used by Ruby Dragon (Final Fantasy VIII) in Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Breath 4.png|Breath used by Blue Dragon in Final Fantasy VIII. FFX Breath.png|Breath used by Adamantoise in Final Fantasy X. FFXII Breath.png|''Final Fantasy XII. FFLII Breath.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Breath.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. DFFOO Breath.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Breath.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFATB Breath.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Breath.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Breath.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Elemental enemy abilities